


The Perfect Gift

by WindStainedDreams



Series: How to Spin a Tale [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Daggers, F/M, M/M, and a proposal fic, idiots being idiots, these boys can't feelings, they are adorable tho, this turned into a xmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: Finding the perfect gift for someone is hard.  When you've known them for ten years, it is nearly impossible.Until you find it.





	

 

 

Lon’qu looked over the blacksmith’s wares.  While he was clearly skilled in making farming supplies, his rudimentary skills at making weapons left something to be desired.  He longed for the skilled forges of Regna Ferox, where any weapon was his to commission in the name of the Khan.  He always sought the best blades to help him hone his skills and nothing he saw here came close enough to being worthy of his purpose.  Most of the blades here wouldn’t cut butter.  Snorting in disgust, the Chon’shin man left, grunting at the woman who stood in his way.  He shied away from her and ran out the door. 

 

He supposed this year, like all the previous ones, he would have to settle for the usual gift. 

 

*****

 

Gaius looked over the materials before him.  While most of them were of shoddy quality at best, glammed up to look better than they were, he could tell the merchant had better items in the back.  If she was so insistent on not displaying them for sale, well, Gaius would have to liberate them himself.  After all, only the best will do, and his first idea fell through because he couldn’t find anything that suited his purposes. 

 

He left the store with a polite nod, stepping into the street and crossing it before picking a direction and walking.  He made sure to cross an intersection, clearly headed somewhere before he melded into the shadows and disappeared.  One minute the ginger man was there, the next, gone.  A crowd of people and he became their shadow. 

 

When the shopkeeper went into her back room again a few minutes later, she didn’t even notice that some of her best fabric and thread had significant portions missing from her wares. 

 

*****

 

Gaius unwrapped the box, making sure to be careful with the beautiful paper Lon’qu had used.  His discerning nose already smelled the sweet, sticky perfume of fresh caramel and salty nuts, traces of dark earthy chocolate underlying the treats. 

 

Each year during the holidays the dark haired man would try his hardest to bake the best sweets he could for his lover.  And every year, Gaius ate them, knowing they were made with love, even if they were near horrible.  At least only the first year’s chocolates had actually made him sick.  And LonLon had improved a lot over the years. 

 

Lon’qu in turn opened the small, flat box Gaius had given him.  This year’s scarf was as beautiful as the others.  A dark green, it almost shimmered in the faint light of the candles on the tree.  There was a beautiful wave pattern stitched into the fabric, threads just a few shades lighter than the base, gorgeous forest tones, varied just slightly enough to mimic the pounding waves of a distant shore.  Gaius had outdone himself yet again. 

 

“It’s… it’s beautiful.  Thank you.”

 

It was rare to hear such genuine warmth in the other man’s voice, but Gaius treasured it all the more because it was more precious than sweets.  Gaius didn’t answer with words, instead leaning over to press his lips to Lon’qu’s.  The taciturn man turned his head so that instead of hitting the corner of his lips, he could press them fully against the sweetness of his partner. 

 

They shared a quiet moment kissing, the lights from their tree shining on them.  The gifts were put aside as the men chose to express their thanks in a manner easier to them than words.  It was only right that the kindnesses they had shown each other all year carry them into the next.

 

*****

 

The next morning, cool air filled their lungs as they made their way to the palace.  Each year Chrom opened the palace doors and allowed the masses, especially those that could not afford the food for themselves, in to his home for a grand feast.  All the Shepherds were invited and most years they all made it.  They feasted once with the people of Ylisse and then privately with the Exalt and his Queen later that night. 

 

Sumia was a generous queen, and the Shepherds were never shy about enjoying her generosity for a few days each winter.  Lavish, warm rooms, expensive bath oils, the softest beds, peaceful luxury many chose to live without or could not afford at any other time.  Some years the Shepherds had to be herded out after the festival with vague threats of Falchion or to be trampled by a pegasus if they did not leave.  Celebrations happened every night while they were together.  Old times were remembered, new memories shared.  Peace was good.    

 

Each of the Shepherds and their children were required to bring a gift that would be put onto the table next to the large pine decorated for the festival.  After dinner, they would draw numbered papers out of a small red satchel under Miriel’s watchful eyes, and then, according to the number on their slip of paper, would each go and pick a gift from the table.  Then, the next person could either come and pick a new gift, or take the one someone else had picked.  If your gift was taken from you, you either took one from someone else or went back to the table and got a new one.  The gifts were meant to be anonymous, and yet it was deemed only appropriate that you returned your own if you somehow got it.  It was a fun tradition, and it was unclear who had started it.  Most thought it was a fierce combination of Lissa’s good cheer, Sumia’s warm heart, Maribelle’s meticulous planning and Panne’s desire for traditions to share with her new warren.   

 

There was always good natured fighting, certain people wanting one or two of the gifts and fighting over them, while others were content to simply receive what they had first drawn from the pile.  It was everyone’s favourite part of the evening.  They spent hours picking the gifts they wanted, trying to guess who each item was from.  They had banned sweets as a possible gift, because Gaius was not above stabbing people to get them.  Frederick would hoard all the candles so those were banned as well. 

 

There were often a few scarves, and everyone tried to figure out which one was made by Gaius and which one was bought from a merchant.  Lon’qu always knew, not because he saw Gaius embroidering them (which he didn’t, because his lover was sneaky like that), but because he could by now recognize the craftsmanship of a very skilled hand.  This year, Gaius’ contribution was a rosy and peach hued shawl with delicate fringes.  The shells stitched into the fabric were stunning in their detail, and small beads made it glitter.  With the exception of Miriel, who had settled for her earthy toned scarf almost immediately and glared at anyone who even tried to come near the garment, all the other ladies and even some of the men were eyeing it.  Inigo in particular seemed almost enamoured with the colours, and Lon’qu made a note to suggest a similar shawl for the dancer. 

 

Lon’qu had found a lovely goblet that some of the men, notably Gregor and Vaike, were eyeing.  If it involved drinking, beautiful accessories or reading, someone was bound to fight over it.  At least this year it was tamer.  Both generations of children participating meant that Vaike and Gregor’s foul language was held in check and Sully hadn’t drunk herself under the table just yet trying to beat Owain. 

 

All in all, celebrating with this large family were some of Lon’qu and Gaius’ best memories, and they cherished them.  They sat by the fire, sipping hot cocoa and enjoying the laughter. 

 

*****

 

The years went on and Lon’qu’s sweets actually became good enough that Gaius wanted to help him practice.  Lon’qu had enough scarves to start his own shop, something he kept insisting he would do (when he wasn’t threatening to – and giving – the scarves to orphans who needed something to keep them warm in the Feroxi winters).  Gaius didn’t mind.  Sometimes he made scarves that he knew LonLon would appreciate but also hate just to see him try and sneak them to a child when he thought the thief wasn’t looking. 

 

As traditional and loving as the scarves and sweets were, this year, Gaius wanted something different for his love.  It had been almost ten years since they had first met, and it was special indeed that Gaius had anyone in his life for so long.  Such a special landmark deserved more than a nice scarf, even if he took the time to make the best ones for LonLon at this time of year. 

 

His quest had brought him to the blacksmith in Regna Ferox’s northern capital, reputed to be the best in the land if not the continent.  He had done many a blade for Lon’qu before.  Gaius needed his expertise now.  As he studied the fine edges and detailed work of a master craftsman, his eyes finally fell upon exactly what he needed this year. 

 

*****

 

Lon’qu studied the items before him.  He had insisted on the finest quality being shown to him, and when he found what had been presented to him lacking, he pulled out his sword and started ruining the “best” that had been brought out to him until the real best was finally produced. 

 

He selected the items he wanted, looking carefully to ensure that he had what he needed, and then left the shop, leaving behind a single gold coin.  If that was not enough to satisfy the merchant then they would simply have to improve their practices until they earned more. 

 

*****

 

Gaius waited until after the other presents (a scarf and a new whetstone) were opened and a goblet of mulled wine was consumed before he pulled his final gift for Lon’qu out of his pocket.  It had taken days of work to make this gift and the red-haired thief could only hope that the grave man would not reject it. 

 

He produced a small box and put it into Lon’qu’s hand, watching carefully as he opened the lid to peer inside.  There was a gasp from the dark haired man and he pulled out the item with trembling hands.  He must have recognized the craftsmanship because he smiled.  Then his eyes teared up. 

 

The ring was of plain silver coloured metal, but harder and stronger than the steel blades they carried.  The band was mostly smooth, the surface creased like waves on the sea or folds in a scarf, without being sharp or possibly getting caught on anything.  On the inside of the band, in a winding loop around the entire circle, were the different elements of Gaius’ tattoo.  Broken down, they would not be incriminating, while also expressing exactly what Gaius wanted them to.  The ginger had stolen Lon’qu’s heart. 

 

The swordmaster placed the ring on his finger, admiring the fit.  Then, he himself pulled a wooden case out of his pocket and presented it to Gaius. 

 

Inside, nestled in velvet as soft as any of Sumia’s gowns, was a beautiful blade.  What was even more stunning than the perfectly balanced, exquisitely weighted blade was the scabbard.  Covered in the finest, most durable cloth Gaius had ever seen, the same waves and whirls were embroidered into the sheath – a sword and elements of his tattoo. 

 

“Just as your ring promises to be with me always, I promise it too with this blade.  It is a gift not only to you, but to us.  I will always protect you, no matter what you do.  And this blade shall be your ally when I am not there to be your shadow.”

 

Gaius didn’t let his fiancé continue.  He pulled him close and kissed him.  And he kissed him again.   Strong arms wrapped around toned bodies.  Metal glinted in the firelight as the two men moved on in their lives, not as two separate beings, but as one. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NaNo Hell Day 4 - Daggers 
> 
> The boys were being utter sappy, emotionally constipated idiots and I somehow had to turn this into a Christmas fic to get them to cooperate with me. I hope you all enjoyed itand as always, comment here or [ on my Tumblr ](http://tinbramblearts.tumblr.com/) with anything you'd like to say.


End file.
